The InuGang: High School Style
by Syonama
Summary: It’s just the gang in high school, Naraku as a perverted teacher and Kikyo and Kagura as the “popular” school sluts. Kouga as, well, Kouga. Everyone’s a demon, EVERYONE! Except InuYasha, he’s still a half demon. You’ll see y I put it like that in a demon
1. Chapter 1

**The Inu-gang: High School Style**

**A/N**: Yo, wassap peoples? Yes, I am making an attempt at another story, but don't worry, I haven't given up on **Love Is a Funny Thing. **So…yeah. I know this kind of story is used a lot, with the high school crap and all, but I just had to try it. Sooooo, as you know, flames are welcomed, just remember I'm a major bitch and we'll get along just fine D. Oh, and I don't like labels. Ya know Emo, Goth, prep, punk, and all that other crap. But my characters always come out as Goth or punk, sometimes even Emo. **WARNING: I DO NOT MEAN TO DO THIS, I REPEAT, I DO NOT MEAN TO DO THIS!! **This is just the information; I will post the 1st chapter if I get some reviews that people like what they see here. (hint hint)

**Name**: The Inu-gang: High school Style

**Genre**: romance/maybe action and other things, not sure yet

**Pairings**:

Kagome/Sesshoumaru

Sango/Miroku

InuYasha/OC

Maybe Shippo/Rin

**Summary**: It's just the gang in high school, Naraku as a perverted teacher and Kikyo and Kagura as the "popular" school sluts. Kouga as, well, Kouga. Everyone's a demon, EVERYONE!!(Except InuYasha, he's still a half demon. You'll see y I put it like that) in a demon school.

**Everyone's' demon**:

**Kagome**: dragon demon with miko powers, studies fairy Wicca

**Sango**: cat demon, studies fairy Wicca with Kagome

**Rin**: wolf demon that studies fairy Wicca with Kagome and Sango

**Inu (OC):** dog demon with miko powers, studies fairy Wicca with Kagome, Sango and Rin

**Sesshoumaru**: dog demon with more power than usual, possible a crossbreed of something

**Miroku**: Wind elemental with dog demon tendencies

**Shippo**: fox demon, studies green Wicca

**InuYasha**: half dog demon half human (Hanyou), wears beads around his neck to contain his inner demon

**Kikyo**: poison-demon (also known as Kinky ho!! Lol)

**Kouga**: wolf demon

**Kagura**: wind elemental


	2. Chapter 1 : school

**A/N**: YAY!! I'm so happy that a lot of you guys reviewed!! Well, here's the 1st chapter, like I said

I'm happier than a fat kid and his cake and a skinny kid and his celery!! 0D

Okay, anyway, the characters may be OOC. I am sorry for that, but I'm not used to writing with other peoples characters, I'm much more comfortable with my own characters and books. So, uhm…..well, that's about it. Just giving you guys a heads up. Kay? Well, on with the story!!

**Chapter One: School**

"Hey, hey, man! What's your problem?  
I see you tryin' to hurt me bad  
Don't know what you're up against  
Maybe you should reconsider  
Come up with another plan  
Cuz you know I'm not that kinda girl  
That'll lay there and let you come first"

Kagome groaned and slammed her fist down on her alarm clock, effectively breaking it. Groaning again, she rolled out of bed, landing on her feet and stretched arms above her head. Her long ebony black hair, tips a dark blood red, fell behind her.

"You have 30 minutes before school starts, Kagome!!" Yelled her mother from downstairs.

Kagome quickly sprinted into the bathroom, took a quick 10 minute shower, then came out with a "My Chemical Romance" shirt hugging her curvy figure, a pair of old jeans, with rips in random places, hugging her hips being held up with a studded belt, a silver spiked choker, and a pair of combat boots on her feet. She brushed her hair quickly -half way dry- grabbed her book bag and ran downstairs to meet her mother.

"Sango and Inu are waiting outside for you, hurry up."

Kagome nodded and jetted outside, only to bump into Inu. She looked down at the said girl, who was a full head shorter than herself. She wore a plain black tank top with fishnet sleeves, the dark purple choker she stole from Miroku, and flared jeans with her all time favorite vans.

"Watch where ya goin will ya!" Inu teased.

Kagome playfully pushed her, "It's not my fault that you're vertically challenged and I didn't see you."

Before Inu could retort, Sango jumped in, "Let's just hurry and get to school, you guys can fight about it there." She wore a pair of black pants, the bottoms put into her combat boots, a crop top covered by a fishnet top and a heart shaped necklace with a dark pint ribbon in her hair.

"Okay."

All three of them raced off, looking nothing but a blur to the regular human eye.

A/N: Yes, I know it's short, but I'm just getting the hang of this. The guys'll come out in the next chappy, kays?

Feel free to drop off your ideas, but you can't do that unless you push that pretty purple button…..you know you want to…

PRESS IT OR YOU SHALL FEEL MAH WRATH!!

Love ya, Syonama


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Okay, well…I'm just gunna say I'm sorry again for not updating for such a long time. I've just been working on a lot of other stuff plus had a writers' block, but I **PROMISE** you that the next chapter will be up no later than Midnight tonight.

Okiedokie?

Okiedokie!


	4. The Boys!

A/N: Soooo, Here's the 2nd chapter. REMINDER: OOC WILL OCCUR. And I'm sorry for making you wait so long =[ And I can't guarantee that it will be a long chapter, I'm tryin to get into this as best as I can, but it is a little hard for me. If you have read any InuYasha High school fanfics, recommend them to me, please and thankyou!

**Chapter Two: The Boys!**

Kagome, Sango and Inu slowed to a walking pace as they saw the front steps of the school come into view; along with the other part of their group.

Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and InuYasha.

Sesshoumaru had on a pair of old jeans, hanging low on his hips, and a tight black sleeve-less muscle shirt. His long silver hair was braided down his back and his markings showed in all their glory. Miroku had something rather simple on, consisting of a regular purple shirt and jeans. InuYasha was dressed a lot like Sesshoumaru, making them look even more similar.

And the look on Sesshoumarus' face told everyone that he didn't like it at all.

"Sesshoumaru, why such the long face?" Inu asked, throwing a punch to his shoulder.

Sesshoumaru growled.

"Aw, he's just pissed cuz I have better taste than him and he decided to copy off of me." InuYasha said, smiling widely.

Miroku made his way over to Sango and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Miroku, your arm better stay where it's at or I'll rip it off, along with other body parts."

Everyone laughed at the horrific look on his face, even Sesshoumaru.

"C'mon guys!" Kagome said, going up the stairs, "Let's go inside, it's hot out here!"

"I'm sure Sesshoumaru wouldn't mind seeing you hot and sweaty!" Inu said, peeking over to Sesshoumaru, who growled.

"ACK! KAGOME!" She ran up to her, locked arms, and whispered so low that only she would hear, "When are you guys gunna admit that you are hot for each other?"

Kagome blushed, but stayed quiet when said person walked up with the others.

"What are you whispering about over here, ladies?" Sesshoumaru looked at Inu, "Well, Kagome's a lady, I'm not sure about you Inu."

"Why you!"

Inu tried to swipe at him, but he jumped back and laughed. Kagome held onto Inu as she tried to get at him again.

"Let me at him! I'll kick his ass back to last week!"

"Is your memory failing you, Inu? That was the week where I kicked your ass to this week."

"AHH!!!!!"

Sango bumped his shoulder and smiled.

"Oh Sesshoumaru, leave her alone."

He raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "Fine. I'll go mess with her boyfriend."

"Oh hell no!" InuYasha yelled, and jetted ahead, with Sesshoumaru hot on his heels.

Kagome laughed and turned to Sango, "Well, me and Inu are gunna go to our lockers. We'll meet you and Miroku at lunch, kay?"

They nodded and parted ways.

"So?" Inu asked, "You guys are so hot for each other!"

Kagome shrugged.

"Oh c'mon!" Inu said as they reached their lockers, "Everyone is paired off! Me and InuYasha, Sango and Miroku, Shippo and Rin!"

"Shippo and Rin are an item!?"

Inu laughed.

"Kagome…let's make a bet."

Kagome opened her locker and got her books out, "I'm listening."

Inu smiled sweetly, "If you let me set up a date with you and the Ice Prince, I'll let you-"

"You better let me and everyone else get into that damn castle you have for a house for a good game of Truth or Dare."

Kagome wiggled her eyebrows and Inu laughed again.

"Deal."

____________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: sooo, tell me what you think!!!!


	5. another AUTHORS NOTE

Well….once again, I AM NOT ABANDONING MY OTHER STORIES! Okay? Okay, good. I've been reading a lot of Twilight Fanfics of Jasper and Bella lately and trust me; I've read some really good ones. And then I've read some bad ones, and then I've read some pretty shitty ones. So I think Imma try my hand at it.

Well first off, I'm going to try and basically recreate the Twilight Saga, put it into Jasper's point of view as if he were the one was attracted to Bella from the very beginning….if that makes any sense…I hope it does. Any-who! I'm going to be making, probably 4 stories, just like the 4 books. It's going to be kind of hard for me to do the second one because I don't intend to have Jasper leave Bella, but I'll see what the characters want. Sometimes they just write themselves, ya know. But if any of you have suggestions, feel free to tell me, I just might use 'em. Oh and another thing, I'm gonna try not to change the characters much at all, so yeah…

These will be the names of the stories:

1) Hope

2) Faith

3) Wisdom

4) Love

So tell me what you think!!! But don't bother asking why I chose these names; you'll just have to figure it out on your own. It might take a while to get the first chapter up because I have to skim through Twilight, but my sister has my book. I'll try to get it up as fast as I can.


End file.
